Sombody's waiting
by DocMama
Summary: Guy meets his last challenge. Contains Spoiler for 3x13. I couldn't let him go this way.


Somebody's waiting

**Prologue**

Guy laid in the arms of Robin and felt that he was fading. Pains were vanishing. No regrets.

" I'm free!"

Then it became night around him.

***

**In Between**

Guy felt numb, like floating. Disconnected to his own body. He saw himself below him laying there…dead, pale, motionless. But his mind was still there. Then he felt like falling back into himself. All what happened to him, his whole life he saw taking place backwards before his inner eye in a blink of an eye. Some episodes were painfully long some rather noticed. But everything was seen. At the end he heard the heartbeat of his mother, when he was an unborn child. Then it was dark again, but somewhere was light. I was so small but it became larger and larger and turned out to be a giant tunnel. When he reached the end of it, he was for a second in the shine of pure light.

***

He stood in a desert, it was neither hot nor cold. No noises no motions. He was just there. He asked himself, where he was….in Heaven, surely not …in Hell, somehow not painful enough. Perhaps somewhere in between.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and saw..Marian…smiling. Guy gasped and ask himself, what was happening to him.

"Guy of Gisborne?"

"Marian! Where am I? What are you doing here? I thought you should be somewhere else…with someone else."

Guy, you are gone and I am here because of you. I know you loved me all your life. This is the afterlife and if you want me to, I'll stay with you forever."

She smiled a seductive smile and walked around him, gently touching him with one of her delicate fingers.

Guy was irritated. He looked at Marian half disbelieving half hopeful.

"Marian, I know you always loved robin. I know you were waiting for him in heaven. As much as I desire it, but I can't believe you wanna stay with me!"

Marian smiled again: "Come on Guy, everything is possible here. I can stay with you and somewhere else at the same time." Marian came near him, laid her arms around his neck and gently ouched his cheek.

"I can make you happy…forever, if you let me." She smiled seductively again and let his face to her lips. She kissed him gently at first then with more passion. Guy couldn't hold himself back and kissed her back with all of his heart.

But it felt wrong, cold unreal. Everything was wrong! It shouldn't be this way. He asked himself why it felt tortured although he was achieving the aim of all his dreams. But now it was like a bad dream. He poked her away from him.

"No Marian! This is wrong! I know you love Robin Hood, always have. I came to senses in the last weeks. I have no right to be with you and I don't believe Robin and me both could be with you afterlife. Staying with you and knowing that this is wrong and unreal would be eternal hell for me. It was quite enough hell on earth before! Please leave me alone! When I must stay here at this dead and bleak place, as I surely deserve it, I prefer to stay on my own!"

Marian's smile froze instantly then turned up again but with a weird and devilish touch. Guy became hot and cold as he saw her eyes so full of badness.

"Well Guy, if this is your wish so stay here forever. You've had your chance!"

Marian vanished and Guy was alone again. He let himself fall down on the desert sand and hold his hands before his face. He made himself ready to stay at this sad and quiet place forever as he heard a noise again. A light emerges in front of him and out of the light came Marian again.

But this time it was different. He felt her warmth and truthful nature.

"Guy! Don't be afraid. What you saw, was not me. It was evil. But I saw what you you've done, heard what you said. You became truly a better man. I am proud of you and I forgive you!"

"Marian, I never thought that I would see you again. I know that I don't deserve that, after what I've done to you, after what I've done at all. But I thank you. Now it will be easier to stay here."

"Who say's that you must stay here?"

"Because that's where I belong."

Marian smiled and shook her head. "Guy, Guy….you still don't understand." Marian suddenly started to vanish again in the light where she came from. " I have to go, Guy!"

"I know." Guy answered " Robin is waiting for you."

"Yes, Guy."

"And Marian, thank him for calling me his friend!"

Marian faded away in the light, her voice was all he could hear.

"God forgives you, too, Guy! He loves all humans but the remorseful sinner in particular!"

Guy was stunned…what did she say? Marian's voice sounded quietly from far away:" Guy, you were wrong. Someone **is **waiting for you!" And the she was gone.

For seconds Guy was alone again then the desert vanished and light and warmth grew around him. A smile emerged in front of him, then a face and at last the silhouette of a young woman.

"MEG!" shouted Guy full of disbelieve and joy.

"Sir Guy. I was waiting for you. Come with me!" She smiled at him with pure love and full of promises.

She reached out her hand.

This time it was right. This time Guy was sure, He grabbed her hand gently and the moment he touched her, he felt nothing but peace and happiness.

***

**Epilog**

When Isabella passes the body of her dead brother down under the Nottingham castle she stopped for a minute. She saw his calm face with a light smile on it and thought: 'He's at a better place now.'

And as she continued running with the Sheriff she thought:' God knows, I'll never get there!"

**Fin**


End file.
